Let The Games Begin
by ScarletxRavenxPhoenix
Summary: 10 teenagers in a cabin all alone. Games, sex, and drama. Relationships will end while others will begin. Includes: Clare, Alli, Imogen ,Fiona, Jenna ,Adam, Dave, Jake, Drew, and Eli.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I don't own Degrassi. I only own the story plot. Please read & review. I will really appreciate it._

_Summary: 10 teenagers in a cabin all alone. Games, sex, and drama. Relationships will end while others will begin._

_Includes: Clare, Alli, Imogen ,Fiona, Jenna ,Adam, Dave, Jake, Drew, and Eli._

_Rating: M for Mature : -Includes underage drinking and other drug uses_

* * *

Since Helen and Glen were taking a vacation to New York, Jake decided to go to the cabin. He invited Drew, who had to take Adam, who invited Eli so he wouldn't be lonely. Drew stared at the huge 3 story cabin. A cheeky smile crept across his face. "Dude, this place is awesome!" Drew said, practically drooling. "Yeah, it really is," Eli agreed. "So, will there be any girls coming?" Adam asked, "Because I refuse to sit in a 3 story cabin with a bunch of dudes." "Yeah man, where's the ladies?" Drew asked. "Call some," Jake said, walking into the kitchen. When Drew picked up his phone, the door opened. Him and Adam let out a loud scream which caused the unknown people to scream. It was a feminine scream. "What are you doing here?" Clare yelled, staring at the guys. "Yeah, you guys scared the hell outta us," Jenna said, walking into the cabin. "What's going-Clare what the hell are you doing here?" Jake asked. "I needed a break from home, plus Alli and Jenna really wanted to see-Wait, why am I explaining myself to you? Why are you here?" "Because this cabin is mines." "Actually, its _ours_ now. Remember?" she said, smiling widely. Jake groaned and gave in. "Fine, is anyone else coming?" he asked, getting angry. "Well," Alli and Eli said at the same time. "Great, who else is coming?" he asked. "I invited Dave," Alli said, blushing. "And I invited Fiona who's bringing Imogen," Eli said.

Clare stared at Eli. It's been a while since she's talked to him. He looked incredibly sexy. She blushed once he caught her staring. He smirked at her and walked upstairs. Moments later, Clare decided to follow. "Following me now, Edwards?" he asked, not facing her. "U-uh, no. I was going to the bathroom," she stammered. He turned around and smirked. "You know Clare," he said, walking towards her, "You were never a great liar. What's the real reason your up here?" "B-because, I-I've actually missed you," she said blushing, "I just wanted to talk to you." Eli grabbed the back of Clare's neck and kissed her softly. Clare opened her mouth and let Eli's tongue dive into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled for a few, then Clare pushed Eli away. "I'm sorry, Clare." "No, don't apologize. I wanted it to happen." Eli grew quiet. "Eli, I'm sorry for all I've done to you." "Clare, don't start. We're here to have fun and forget the past. Not to bring it back. Just relax and have fun with NO worries, okay?" Clare smiled and nodded her head. She kissed Eli on the cheek and walked back downstairs.

...

Dave arrived around two hours later. Fiona and Imogen arrived around 10 that night. Fiona had to go shopping to get some new clothes to wear. "Okay," Jake said clapping his hands together, "Everyone is here. Let's get this party started." He went into the kitchen and brought out the drinks. Fiona looked a little hesitant. Imogen whispered in her ear and said, _"Don't get under any pressure Fi. Your strong, you don't have to drink it." _Fiona nodded her head and gave Imogen an fake smile. Clare looked at everyone who was drinking. Her and Fiona was the only ones not drinking. Alli shoved a glass at Clare and said, "Drink some, Clare. You need to loosen up." Clare stared at the glass filled with a clear liquid. She grabbed it and chugged it down, feeling a burning hit her throat. "G-give me a glass," Fiona said, not standing it anymore. Before Imogen could protest, Fiona took the glass and chugged it down. She smiled as the burning liquid hit her throat.

About an hour later, everyone was drunk. "Hey, I gotta idea," Adam said slurring. Everyone looked at him and waited for him to talk. "Let's play _Spin the __Bottle." _"Yeah!" Everyone said. Adam grabbed an empty alcohol bottle and spun it. When the bottle stopped, it landed on Imogen and Drew. Drew pecked Imogen on the lips. "Come on Drew, what are you-like four? You can do better than that!" Drew grabbed Imogen's face and kissed her again. This time with more effort. While he was kissing her, Imogen started to moan into the kiss. Drew pulled apart and smirked. Drew grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed it on Fiona and Clare. Clare's face began to turn red. "Whoa, girl-on-girl action!" Drew and Dave said. Fiona shrugged and looked at Clare. "Ready when you are," she said. Clare paused for a second, then nodded her head. Fiona leaned in and kissed her. When Fiona was about to pull apart, Clare grabbed her closer. Fiona wrapped her arms around Clare's waist and slid her tongue into her mouth. After a while, they pulled apart. Just about everyone had their mouths hanging wide open.

"That was hot!" Jake said, breaking the silence. Fiona smiled and spun the bottle. It landed on Jenna and Jake. Jenna looked over at Jake who was smiling. "Shall we?" he asked. Jenna nodded and leaned in to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her slow and passionately. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. She softly bit his bottom lip then pulled apart. Jake took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Adam and Eli. Everyone burst out into laughter except the two. "There's no way in hell I'm kissing him!" Eli said. "Come on Eli!" Alli said, tears streaming down her face from laughing so much. Adam walked over to Eli and kissed him on the cheek. Eli growled and looked at Adam. "Don't you ever do that again!" Everyone except Eli began laughing. "Lighten up, Eli," Adam said in between breaths. Eli took the bottle and spun it. It landed on him and Imogen. He shrugged and began to kiss her. Imogen was squealing in her mind. Alli looked over at Clare who was turned away from the scene. She eventually got up and mumbled she was going to bed. She walked up the steps. "Well, it is getting pretty late. Let's call it a night," Jake said. "Wait," Jenna said, "Room arrangements?" "Well, there's only 6 rooms and it's 10 of us," Jake said. "Me and Dave will sleep in the same room," Alli said. "Okay, who wants to be partnered up with me?" Jake asked. "I will!" Jenna said, blushing. "Okay me and Jenna are in one room and Clare's in a room. That means it's 4 rooms left and 5 people." "Drew, Eli, and I will share a room," Adam said. "I guess it's just me and Imogen in an room," Fiona said, smiling. "Okay, good night everyone," Jake said, grabbing Jenna's hand.

Alli and Dave were laying in bed, cuddling. Alli decided to slide out of bed. "Where are you going?" "To check on Clare. I'll be back in a minute." When she walked in the halls, she heard pots and pans banging. She slowly made her way down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Clare. "Clare," she said, causing Clare to jump. "Alli, you startled me." "Are you okay?" "Yeah, just hungry." "What was up with you earlier?" Clare gave her an confused look. "When Eli and Imogen kissed. I saw how you was reacting towards it."

Imogen was hungry so she decided to crept downstairs and get some food. When she walked down she saw Alli and Clare in the kitchen, she was about to turn around when she heard them say her name. She began to listen. "I thought you were over him, Clare," Alli said. "I was never really over him, Alli. I love him and seeing him kissing Imogen pissed me off." "Clare, we came here for you to have fun and forget about Eli." "Well, it's kind of hard to forget about someone who's in the same house as you." "Well, I can guarantee you that there's no competition between you and Imogen. Eli will choose you." "How would you know?" "For starters, Clare, he's in love with you. You understand him more than anyone. Your more prettier than Imogen, also. Plus, you're not as weird as her." Imogen heart sank. She slowly crept up the stairs. "They want competition, I'll give them competition," Imogen said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: I don't own Degrassi. I only own the story plot. Please read & review. I will really appreciate it._

_*Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciated them! Also, some of the people you would expect to be together may or may not. Some of the people you wouldn't expect together... they will.*_

_Summary: 10 teenagers in a cabin all alone. Games, sex, and drama. Relationships will end while others will begin._

_Includes: Clare, Alli, Imogen ,Fiona, Jenna ,Adam, Dave, Jake, Drew, and Eli._

_Rating: M for Mature : -Includes underage drinking and other drug uses_

* * *

The next day, everyone had got dressed and headed towards the kitchen. Clare, Alli, and Jenna made breakfast for everyone. "These pancakes are so good," Adam said, taking a bite into the chocolate chip pancakes. "Yeah, Clare makes the best pancakes," Eli said, causing Clare to blush. "Has anyone seen Imogen?" Fiona asked. Everyone gave her an confused look and shrugged. Seconds later, Imogen walked into the kitchen. She wore a tight black tank top that revealed a little of her cleavage. She wore a pair of blue jean short shorts. Her hair was down. She smiled at the boys who had their jaw hanging. She looked over at Eli who was staring at her too. "Eli, want to go sit by the lake with me?" she asked, twirling her hair. "S-sure," Eli said, getting up. Imogen grabbed Eli's arm and they walked out the door. Clare face turned red. She started breathing heavily. Clare slammed the fork on the table and stormed upstairs. "Someone's a little angry," Drew joked. "Shut up Drew," Alli and Jenna said. "I'll go talk to her," Adam said, getting up.

Adam walked upstairs and into Clare's room. He saw Clare laying down, facing the wall. He also heard sniffling which means she's crying. "Clare?" Clare turned around and saw Adam. She sat up on the bed and patted a spot for him to sit. "Are you okay?" he asked. Clare shook her head no and said, "I still love him, Adam. It hurts to see that he's moving on." "Clare, don't let this get to you. We are all up here to have fun. Not to cry and think of the bad times." "I know, but I can't help it. Imogen is slowly getting Eli. What am I supposed to do?" "If Eli chooses Imogen over you then he's stupid! You are smart, funny, sweet, cool as hell, and very beautiful. Eli was very lucky to have a girl like you. I wish I had a girl like you," Adam said. Clare began blushing madly. They both leaned in slowly until their lips touched. They kissed slow and passionately. Adam ran his fingers through Clare's hair. Clare was softly biting Adam's lip. Both of them pulled apart and looked at each other. "Wow!" they said together.

...

Imogen and Eli was sitting at the lake. Eli was picking up rocks and throwing them into the water. "So, Eli, what's up?" Imogen said, nervously. "Nothing." "Why won't you say anything to me? You've been throwing rocks since we got up here. Is there something on your mind?" "Nah, nothing at all," he said, throwing another rock. "Then look at me," Imogen said, turning Eli's body towards her. She leaned in and kissed him. Imogen kept pecking his lips until Eli kissed her back. Eli slowly laid her down on the grass and got on top of her. Imogen wrapped her legs around Eli's waist. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair. Eli pulled apart and looked at Imogen. He realized this wasn't right. He was supposed to be with Clare doing this-not some freak. "What's wrong?" Imogen asked. "I can't do this," Eli said, getting up and walking away. Imogen sat there on the grass with her mouth slightly hanging. She watched Eli walk away. Tears started to fall. She curled up on the grass and started to cry. She hugged her knees tightly. An hour later, Fiona came out to find her. "Imogen, why are you out here? You're missing all the fun." Imogen looked up at Fiona started to cry some more. "What's wrong? What did Eli do to you?" "Nothing, Fiona. It's just I'm in love with him and he doesn't feel the same way," she cried.

...

The next day, everyone went to go swim in the lake. Imogen was sitting there, watching them. "Why aren't you swimming?" Drew asked. "Because, I don't want to." "Sure you do," Drew said, picking up Imogen. "Put me down!" she screamed and kicked. Drew threw her into the water. Imogen screamed furiously. She got out of the water and stormed into the cabin. Fiona was about to go after her, but Jake grabbed her arm. "Leave her alone. Drew can handle this." Drew followed behind her. He walked upstairs in Imogen and Fiona's room. He saw she was naked and drying her hair. Drew cleared his throat. Imogen turned around and gasped. "You perv, get out!" she yelled. Drew walked into the room and closed the door. "Get out, Drew are you deaf!" "Imogen, don't act like you don't want me," he whispered in her hair. Imogen grabbed Drew and kissed him. Drew ran his fingers up and down her side. He then grabbed her breast and began to massage them. Imogen pulled Drew over towards the bed. "Take off your swimming trunks," Imogen ordered. Drew slid the wet swimming trunks off and threw them on the floor. Imogen got on top of Drew and began to kiss him. Drew pulled apart and asked, "Don't I need a condom?" "I'm on birth control," she said. "Okay, ready?" Drew asked. Imogen nodded her head. Drew grabbed her hips and slowly guided her onto his penis. The both began to moan. "Imogen, you're so tight," he said, rocking her hips back and forth. "Drew," she moaned. Drew then flipped her over so she was lying on her back and he was on top. He grabbed on of her legs and put it on his shoulder. He pumped in and out of her. Each thrust was harder and deeper. "Faster," she moaned. Drew went faster. "Ohhhhh." Imogen dug her nails into Drew's back as he went deeper. Then Drew pulled out. "Turn around and get on your knees," he ordered. She did what he said. Drew smirked at Imogen. He then entered her. She began to scream his name as he went deeper. Drew went harder with each thrust. "Drew!" she screamed. Drew pushed Imogen's head down into the pillow so no one would hear her screams. Drew was so close. He was just about to cum, but the door flew opened and Fiona was standing there. "What the fuck?" she screamed.


End file.
